Guardian of Hearts
by Zekae
Summary: Jack Frost is a Guardian, but not quite yet. Once all of the children of the world believe, he will be a full Guardian. However, on their quest to get the children to believe, a new force threatens to destroy the Mythical Creatures of the world forever. T for death.
1. The Truth Behind the Guardians

It has been exactly one half day since Jack Frost officially took the oath to become a Guardian, and now it is morning. Jack is in bed at Norths' house with a bad case of 'something'.

Jack Frost is unable to move for lack of strength, has a constant head/stomachache, and is unable to use his powers at all. He can barely speak, and mostly sleeps fitfully with no dreams. None of the other Guardians know what is happening, and after some brief visits, they soon knew that none of the Mythical Creatures of the world know. Not even Mother Nature or Father Time know. Finally, they turn their heads to the sky, and decide to ask the Man in the Moon. Santa has a special lever hidden deep in the bowels of his basement, saved for times when there is not, or cannot be hope. He would've used it if the last child stopped believing during the last Pitch War. It is a direct, forced contact with Manny, and this is one such situation that threatens not only Jack Frost, but it may spread to the other Guardians, rendering them useless on their days.

So Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and a few yetis and elves traveled downstairs to the basement of the North Pole, where North moved aside three crates, cut one in half diagonally from right to left, and punched in a few passcodes to the computer screen that rose out of the floor. Then, the wall opposite the staircase paneled open, revealing approximately twenty doors of various colors and thicknesses to another staircase, this one going up. It wasn't lit, so a yeti grabbed several torches off the wall and a flashlight to light the way. It was a little much, but they used all of them to get up the staircase, through the hallway, and down another staircase. They finally reached a room where a single lever stood on a panel just big enough for it in the middle of the room. Santa pulled the lever, and the opposite wall lit up like a computer screen and showed the Moon, with a face that was all faces.

"Man in Moon, I apologize for the interruption, but we have a problem." Santa said with a kneel.

"There is no need to apologize if it is important." Manny said with a voice that bellowed with the core of the earth, while still retaining the voices of all the people of the world.

"Then I'll get straight to it. Jack Frost, our newest Guardian, has fallen ill with an unknown disease of some sort. No one knows what it is, and we are not sure if it could spread and threaten us all. We need your help to get rid of whatever is making Jack like this." Santa said plainly.

"Jack Frost is an unusual Guardian, and a new one too. Did you bring the book?" Manny said questioningly.

"Yes, of course." North said, and brought it out.

"Turn to page 697 and read the third paragraph out loud please." Manny said.

"This is the page with the Oath...

'...Failure to be believed in within 168 hours of Guardianhood will result in the permanent destruction of the Guardian...'"

"This means that Jack Frost will cease to exist in six days' time. To save him, you must make the children of the world believe in him with all their hearts." Manny said.

"But that means traveling across seven continents with hundreds of millions of children to do something that will require hours, even days of work per child in less than a week!" Tooth said, hovering about worriedly.

"That certainly takes less time than hiding eggs, or leaving presents." Bunnymund said, glancing over at Santa.

"This means WORK! Sandy, how can you do with dreams?" Santa said in his 'let's get to work' voice.

Sandy shook his head, and Dream Sand flashed over his head.

"Sandman says that he cannot create dreams with a direct correlation to the Mythical Creatures of the world. He can only create dreams off of what a child has experienced. However, dreams can be made with Mythical Creatures in them if the child has seen one personally. Which means the quickest way to get the world to believe in Jack Frost is to visit them Then Sandman can make dreams about Jack Frost, and he will get better." Manny said, and started fading away.

"Wait! But what if it doesn't work? Is there any backup plan?" Santa said.

"You will find a way..." he said, and the Man in the Moon faded away from the wall.

* * *

"Jack Frost is dying, and THIS is the solution?!" North said, stomping up the stairs.

"I admit, it is a big job, but I think we can do it!" Tooth said hopefully.

"Remember how we collected those teeth? That was all of us working together, in one night. The entire world! I think we can do it again." Bunny said, with a light jab to North.

"But they have to have seen us, and remember it as real! Children won't do that!" Santa replied.

"How do you know that? Have you spent any time with them?" Bunny said, waving a bunnyrang at him.

"No, but I'm not going to take the chance." he replied.

"Well, what if we got help? Jamie believes in Jack; he could help us with the english speaking kids at least!" Tooth said.

"Well, I still don't think we can do it. BUT! I am never one to deny a challenge!" Santa said, and ran ahead.

"Last one up is a stocking full of coal!"


	2. Too Cold!

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter guys, life has been busy and I haven't had a lot of time in front of the screen with a keyboard and internet. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**~Zekae**

* * *

_Realization dawned on Sora, and he ran over to Kairi. Everything was a blur after he touched her..._

* * *

Jacks' eyes opened wide, and he sat upsuddenly. Looking around, he found himself in his room at Norths' place. He then picked up his staff, frosting at his touch, and ambled out of the room to see the yetis hard at work, making toys based off of the icy models Santa made. However, production was slower than usual, and he wondered at this.

Jack looked around for the large, ever-jolly man known as Santa. Finding his presence to be elswhere, he walked outside...

...and it was cold.

Really cold.

* * *

The Guardians met with Jamie and his friends, explained the situation, and got Wisconsin in its' entirety to believe in Jack Frost by the great and almighty power of the spoken word. By the time they were done, it was nearly dark, so Sandy put them so sleep and they went north to check on Jack.

By the time they got back, all of the yetis had gathered around Jacks' room with faces full of worry. Santa ran over, knocking yetis over like he was bowling, and found the nurse yetis all over Jack, giving him medicine, bags of partially insulated coals, and other medical devices to help with a person who is too cold.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?" Santa bellowed, and a nurse yeti came and told the story.

"Jack Frost was too cold? But that never happens!" said Tooth, with worry on her face.

The yeti who delivered the news shrugged, and led them to Jacks' bed. His face was a rapidly darkening shade of blue, with pain etched into every cell. He moved his head towards them, opened his eyes a bit, and managed a slight smile.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?" he said shakily.

"Jack, what did you do?" Santa said with worry.

"I...went outside, and I had this feeling. It was like I was turning into...an ice cube. It was cold, North. Really cold." Jack said, and closed his eyes again, and fell unconcious again.

The Guardians met outside his room, and discussed what to do.

"What should we do?" Tooth asked.

"I say we let him rest, and keep up with the original plan. More kids believing makes you stonger, right?" Bunny suggested.

"That is correct. However, we need someone here to keep an eye on Jack and report to the rest of us." Santa said.

"But who will stay?" Tooth said.

"I will." Bunny said. "I can travel anywhere in the world almost instantly, and so I can tell you how he's doing, and get right back."

"Good. Bunny will stay, and we will continue with the plan. Let's go!" Santa said, and headed towards the Sleigh.

With reindeer ready, and snowglobe in hand, Sandy, Tooth, and Santa rode off to make the world belive.

* * *

_Darkness._

_Everywhere._

_Nothing to see,_

_or grab onto._

_Nothing to say,_

_or listen to._

_Nothing..._

* * *

Sora saw a bright light appear in front of him, and he saw he was in Hollow Bastion again. He tried to move, but it was as iff he was disconnected from his body. He saw Heartless, and was afraid he would die, but they didn't attack him. That was all he saw, before tendrils of darkness covered his vision, and he was in darkness again.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really short, but there's a lot that happened, so I'm going to stop here so your brain doesn't explode for lack of space for information.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Zekae**


End file.
